Fortuna Secundus
by Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano
Summary: Morgana ends up trapped for he wouldn't give up on her just yet. Unfortunately, it meant her second chance was ruined –she should've learnt a lesson from her previous mistakes. Tom Riddle/OC. No time-travel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. This prologue is a very short part of the last chapter but not the very ending of it. Of course, there is lack of information in this, for I don't want to ruin the whole thing in the very beginning.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was way more than what she could bear.

It was beyond love –it was obsession. It was a pernicious, destructive obsession.

It was all her fault. Tom Riddle was dangerous, she knew it from the very beginning. But danger was alluring, it was irresistible –just like him.

Tears flowed down her cheeks like a river. She didn't cry often, but when she did, she had a sensible reason to. Wasn't suicide one? Or being been trapped for God knows how long by a sociopath dark lord who claimed it was what she desired?

_That bastard._

She pointed her wand at herself and gulped. Her hands were trembling frantically. It was now or never.

"Now or never," she breathed encouragingly. "It is not going to hurt at all, Morgana. It will relieve the pain. It is salvation." Her voice was quivering. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. _Now or never._

"Avada Kedavra," she cried. The spell hit her, crushed her and withered away in a heartbeat. Death was _that_ simple, but life was simpler. In a second, in just a single second, her life was there, then _gone_.

But Morgana was not welcomed by darkness after death, no. Dim light that grew brighter in every second welcomed her and astounded her though it shouldn't have been that surprising -she has experienced the same thing before. Unfortunately, it was not an omen of goodness.

"No! Not again! Please!" she screamed in anguish. "_Please!_"

She couldn't even imagine ending up here this time. She had passed the test, besides no harm was done –she had become a good person. She had even tried to change him, she had _strained_ herself to change him. What had she done wrong?

"Hello, Morgana," said a sweet voice behind her, snapping her out of her thoughts. Cautiously, she spun around to face a woman. A familiar woman.

_No._

* * *

**What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing! Your reviews made my day.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my OCs and the plot.

* * *

"Are you going to eavesdrop on their conservation or were you just following _him_?"

She winced and turned to face her best friend who was glaring at her. Her arms were folded over her chest. She replied:

"My intention was to eavesdrop." She fetched a sigh. "I wasn't following him. I never do."

_Lies, lies._

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Vera. I'm sure. I don't like him. Besides, my father would never approve of our relationship if we had one. Now, if you let me, there is a meeting I have to spy on."

_I wouldn't give a fuck about my father if there was a relationship._

"Don't deceive yourself, Morgana," the blonde rolled her eyes. "I don't know if it is mutual, but there is something. I am_ not_ stupid."

_If you weren't stupid, the word mutual would never cross your mind._

"If you weren't, you wouldn't think like this," Morgana objected Vera's statement indignantly. "We talked about this before. I'm just curious, alright?"

_Why do I keep lying?_

"Curiosity killed the cat," Vera warned her seriously. "You should stop doing this. Please." Morgana shook her head stubbornly and proceeded to the nearest door, which was not very close.

_I am not a cat, I am a lion._

_Who am I kidding? I am a kitten._

Mumbling to herself, Veronica followed her and watched as Morgana propped her ear against the door and tried not to be too noisy. Unfortunately, the room was silent.

Morgana backed away from the door and whispered: "Damn, they are not in there."

She corrected herself: _Damn, he is not in there._

To make sure, she opened the door and stuck her head inside. "Yes, this room is empty." She pulled her head out and closed the door.

"Are you going to do the same to every single door? This house is tremendous!" Vera babbled.

_Believe me, if you have lived here longer, you could feel the walls coming closer, squeezing your body. This place, my personal hell, drives me mad._

Morgana didn't respond aloud as she made her way to another door. "Your obsession of him is unhealthy!"

_Obsession? Sounds so innocent, harmless when said aloud… In my mind, it means torment. But I know I am obsessed, no need to repeat it over and over._

Morgana turned to face her best friend.

"I am not obsessed with him!" she lied, glaring at her. "There is nothing, Vera, nothing!"

_Actually there was something–shared glances, fleeting words, eyes that never left each other. They had to mean something, right?_

_No_, Morgana replied to her own question. _Stop dreaming. Veronica is right, you are deceiving yourself. There is nothing, it is just a one-sided thing._

"I will believe you for the last time," declared Veronica, staring at her straight in the eyes. "But I won't let you eavesdrop on them. Respect your father's decision, there must be a logical reason he doesn't want you there with them."

Evidently there was. Not only Riddle and her father, but also Cadmus, her brother, would not even say a word about their meetings, let alone allowing her to participate in them.

Cadmus. That arrogant yet sweet bastard she would hate if there was no blood relation between.

_Screw these, I want to be locked in a room for an hour with Riddle everyday._

Frustrated, Morgana grunted: "But –but it is not fair at all! They let Cadmus join them!"

_Cadmus doesn't love Riddle! I love him, __**it**__ is not fair at all._

"They might be thinking about your safety?" Vera said helplessly and bit her lip.

_My safety? I will never be safe having Gellert Grindelwald as a father. _

"Also, Cadmus is older than you and he is a male."

Morgana's face turned sour right away. Being male didn't make him superior, being male didn't make _anyone_ superior. _Everyone is equal._

_You won't stop lying, will you? Everyone is not equal._

Vera realized her mistake as she saw her friend's reaction. She added quickly: "I -I didn't intend to say that men are superior to women!"

Morgana spun around, her back facing Vera. What she said was pretty clear –_you can't join them for you are a female._

"You just said that." She entered to an empty library and propped herself down to an armchair. Vera repeated her after shutting the door. Morgana completed her sentence:

"Besides, I know you think so." _Also, you are a bad liar._

Vera looked rather uncomfortable, but the problem was not the armchair. The presence of an irritated Morgana was disturbing her. She changed the subject, and inquired.

"Are you going to spy upon them?"

"No, you convinced me it is wrong."_ Correction: You wasted my time and I can't catch up with them anymore. _

Veronica let out a sigh of relief and popped out another question. The girl never stopped interrogating, a habit Morgana highly disliked. _Was there anything she loved about her?_

_How harsh your words are..._

"Do you think the meeting is over?"

She replied with a shrug:

"I don't know. You can go look if you want to. I'm staying here."

She reached to a book named 'A Study into the Possibility of Reversing the Actual and Metaphysical Effects of Natural Death, with Particular Regard to the Reintegration of Essence and Matter'.

_Could be successful if the title was simply Death._

She threw it away and muttered: "Oh god, even it's title is boring."

Vera hesitated before standing up. "Are you sure you're not coming?" Morgana shook her head.

"Go, I'm waiting here."

The blonde glanced at her best friend anxiously before closing the door and leaving Morgana alone with books and thoughts.

She grabbed another book that had a more promising title ('Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes' by E. Limus) but it didn't intrigue her either. Once she lost her focus, she couldn't concentrate on anything except her thoughts until she had a good night's sleep.

The problem was that: she could never sleep at nights.

She rested her elbows on the desk before her and sighed deeply.

Vera was right, her obsession for him was unhealthy.

_Didn't you already know that? Idiot._

Her love will never be returned properly.

_Forget properly, your love will even not be returned improperly._

But nevertheless, she had a little hope in the depths of her heart_. Maybe he likes me a little._

She was bullshiting herself. Shared glances, a couple of words didn't mean anything.

Anyway, Riddle was perfect. He was deadly handsome, charismatic and very powerful. Morgana used to believe everybody had flaws until she met her –he was _flawless_.

_Whoever said that flaws make people perfect was a filthy liar._

At the same time, Riddle was dangerous. She sometimes saw Cadmus, the son of Gellert Grindelwald himself flinch while he was talking to Riddle.

_Well, Cadmus is a wimp, actually._

Riddle's voice would never rise, because people would realize his anger and shut up. He hid beneath a cold and calm demeanour.

He acted like an angel, he treated people like they were his equals but he was the main advocate of the supremacy of Pure-blood wizard. He was evil, he was even beyond evil. He was the devil himself.

_The devil is beautiful. _

Morgana was the daughter of a dark lord, and a possible future dark lord's sister. She had grown up swirling in a tornado of lies, dismay and hatred. Her nannies were sadist, cruel pureblood bastards who claimed their purpose was a better future.

_For the greater good._

But no, nobody she knew was worse than Riddle and his supporters. None of the spells she had witnessed were as merciless as theirs.

_After all, mercy is a weakness_.

Nevertheless, she liked, in fact, loved him. Vera knew it, but she has misinterpreted Riddle's feelings towards Morgana. There was nothing except a one-sided obsession.

_What if there is something I can't see? What if Veronica saw it?_

_Of course she didn't._

Riddle was the serpent, Morgana was a prey. She would never be anything beyond a prey. And a serpent would never fall for its prey.

_Weren't you a lion?_

She winced in pain as somebody prodded her roughly.

_Proof I am not: lions don't wince in pain._

"Morgana," hissed Veronica, poking her shoulder. "Morgana!"

"What?" she snapped. "Is the meeting over?"

She didn't care if it was over or not.

The meetings were routine things, she was used to them. Either her father would go to the Malfoy Manor or Riddle would come to Nurmengard, they would talk and act like there was nothing. Boring.

_Boring except the parts she saw him._

Veronica ignored her question and spoke:

"There are news. I don't exactly know why but we are going to stay in the Malfoy Manor with some of your fathers men. I reckon they came to an agreement."

_Finally. Thank God._

"For how long?" she asked, astonished. It was going to be dreadful yet fun –many wicked, sadistic men residing in the same manor. It was worth watching.

_Worth watching?_

Veronica replied: "A couple of months, I don't know, it is not specific yet." She smiled.

_A couple of months of heaven._

"I bet we'll have much fun," she joked. "Pray that nobody gets killed." She grinned.

_I don't know about you, but it is definitely going to be fun to me._

"Be optimistic," Vera began. Morgana knew something bad was coming. "You are going to stay in the same manor with _him_." She knew she meant Riddle. She gritted her teeth. "Maybe you'll get close, huh?"

_It is not my fictional world, sweetie. Things like that are impossible in reality._

Morgana glared at her.

"It is not funny. I told you I don't like him!"

_You don't like him? Since when?_

Veronica grinned but the air has filled with uneasiness. Before Vera could say something offensive, Morgana asked:

"Are we going to pack our clothes? I believe I should bring all my wardrobe with me."

Vera shook her head:

"The house elves are preparing our suitcases now. And no, not all of our clothes will be packed. Your father is going to buy us newer ones."

She looked ashamed.

Vera has been living with Morgana for a long time. After her parents' tragic deaths, Morgana had forced her to move to her house. Her father didn't mind the girl's company because Morgana lacked friends. He was paying for everything, and Veronica hated it.

_It is because she is a decent girl unlike me._

Morgana grumbled. "Don't be ashamed," she rolled her eyes. "Still? It has been years! And my father is your father too, don't forget, he adopted you."

"I know, I know, but it is still shameful, alright?" she defended herself. "Also, I have money, you don't need to pay for everything!"

_Can't you just let us pay and shut up?_

"But-," Vera raised a finger to shut her. She spoke:

"I'm giving up, alright? But we are ending this." Morgana nodded approvingly and flipped the pages of the book, pretending to read.

When was the last time she actually read?

Vera remained silent for minutes, but Morgana, who spoke non-stop couldn't preserve her silence:

"When are we leaving?"

Vera replied absently:

"Shortly after the suitcases are prepared." Morgana sighed. Her eyes were twinkling almost… mischievously.

_Life is good, or I am lucky._

"Soon, it means." She couldn't refrain herself from smiling. She could see him anytime she wanted, maybe she could even have an actual conversation with him.

_Yay._

She thought it was a positive thing, but she was wrong. Nothing related to Tom Riddle could be positive but she didn't know it.

Not yet.

* * *

"Sir!" exclaimed a girl in dark robes as she stepped out of the fireplace at the office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts. "The Grindelwalds will switch to a Death Eater's manor!"

Albus Dumbledore replied calmly: "No need to rush. Now can you please calmly clarify the situation to me?"

"They - they came to an agreement today. I wasn't privy to the details, but I was told they will switch to a Death Eater's manor to ease communication problems between the two dark lords."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. He asked:

"Do you know when?" The girl nodded frantically.

"Very soon –maybe today. Sir, I don't have time right no-, "

Dumbledore cut her off with a question:

"I believe you've told me you suspected that Miss Grindelwald has taken an interest in Mr Riddle. Are your suspicions justified?"

"Yes, sir. I observed her closely and noticed that she follows him all around, like a lost puppy." Dumbledore rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

The girl continued: "Sir, I have to leave immediately. I shall notify you about the house at the time we arrive."

"You may leave, but I have one question… Why did you accept to spy on them?"

The mysterious person remained silent for a second and her face turned bitter. "Sir…" she began. "Do you know… how my parents died?"

Dumbledore understood her.

"Assume that I know," he replied.

"Then," she mumbled and stepped into the fireplace after grabbing a handful of floo powder. "You shall understand."

Dumbledore smiled sadly at her: "I do understand."

Ironically, she gave him a true smile and shouted her destination.

* * *

**So. What do you think? **

**You may have realized that my writing style is a bit weird.****  
**


End file.
